gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Gundam Type Leos EXA Phase
The Extreme Gundam Type Leos EXA Phase (エクストリームガンダムタイプレオス EXA・フェース) is a Prototype Multi-Mode mobile suit and the variant of the Extreme Gundam Type Leos. The unit was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost arcade game and Gundam EX A manga. The unit is piloted by Leos Alloy. Technology & Combat Characteristics Considered as the final configuration of the Extreme Gundam Type Leos, the EXA Type is a powerful Phase type which uses the close combat capabilities of the Xenon Phase, the long ranged capabilities of the Eclipse Phase and the assault capabilities of the Agios Phase. With this configuration, the Type Leos is equipped with all 3 of its Phase Packs in battle but also adds a lot of weight and complexity. As such, it is only used by Leos in heavy bombardment situations. Armaments ;*Beam Sabers :The unit's standard close combat armaments. The beam sabers presumably have an high output, allowing them to slice a mobile suit in half. ;*Fire Bunker :Equipped on each of its arms, these specialized arm guards were developed from the Yamato Gundam's Data, allowing it to execute various fist attacks. The guards can generate powerful heat energy when its fully active. ;*Tachyon Slicer :Equipped on each of its legs, the Tachyon Slicers are powerful leg guards that lets the Xenon Phase execute various kicking attacks. Each of the Tachyon Slicers were equipped with powerful fin vents and boosters, allowing the unit to move faster on the ground and space. ;*Variable Psycho Rifle :Specialized beam rifles originally developed for the Eclipse Phase, which is developed from the Wing Zero's Twin Buster Rifle. As the rifles can fire regular beam shots, it can also fire a powerful concentrated blast when combined together using Burst Mode. ;*Blaster Cannon :Equipped on both shoulders, they are regular beam cannons that can take down missiles. ;*Shield :The unit were equipped with an standard shield and it was used to defend itself against vulcan fire and missile attacks. ;*Agios Funnels :Developed from the Super DRAGOON Pods, these remote controlled weaponry were equipped on the wings of the suit. When deployed, Leos uses his thoughts to guide the funnels to attack its opponents using specialized beam guns. Additionally, the funnels themselves can slash targets with their bladed edges, similar to the Fangs and Bits found on GN-powered Mobile Suits such as GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei and GNT-0000 00 Qan(T). Ultimate Attacks ;*EXA Full Burst System Features ;*Armor Packs ;*Burst Mode History Picture Gallery RD-Extreme EXA.jpg|Robot Damashii Extreme Gundam (Type Leos) EXA Phase Rd-exa2.jpg Rd-exa1.jpg Trivia * The unit itself only appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost as a Burst Attack for the Extreme Gundam Type Leos. * The EXA Phase is also seen as a special gimmick for the Robot Damashi Extreme Gundam Type Leos when its equipped with both the Eclipse and Agios Phase packs. *The EXA Phase is very similar to the GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam as it combines the three mission packs into a singular heavily armed unit by using all of the hard points. Whereas the Strike's hard points were on its shoulders, Extreme's were located across the entire body. References External links